disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asgardians
Not to be confused with the Asgardian Gods from Hercules. |abilities = |weapons = |fate =}} The Asgardians, or the Æsir, are the inhabitants of Asgard based on the deities of Norse mythology. They are an ancient race of beings renowned for their many legends and adventures as gods on Earth. They are ruled by Odin and seek to keep the peace between the "nine realms" of the Asgardian cosmos. Though these godlike beings are peaceful, they are a brave and powerful warrior race whose passion for adventure is their religion. Like the Vikings of Earth, they believe that the only way to gain access into Valhalla (heaven) is to die in glorious battle. Their civilization was built up by, and essentially depends on, magic and sorcery. Appearances ''Thor In 965 A.D., a group of Frost Giants invaded the city of Tonsberg because they had lost their supremacy in the Nine Realms. Due to this, the Asgardians led by Odin went to Migdar to stop them. After a long battle, the Asgardians managed to drive them away, and already in Jotunheim Odin defeated Laufey and so ended the war between the two races. Thousands of years after the war between Asgard and Jotunheim, the Jotuns unsuccessfully tried to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. A furious Thor decided to go to Jotunheim with his friends to defeat the Jotuns, once and for all. Jotuns led by Laufey quickly overpowered Thor and his friends and they were saved only because Odin intervened. As punishment, Odin decided to banish Thor for his crimes committed. On Earth, Thor learned the sacrifice to fight for others which earned him to regain his powers. Thor returned to Asgard to face his brother Loki who had planned all this to keep the throne. As a result of the battle, the Bifrost bridge was destroyed and Loki fell to Yggdrasil. Finally, Odin and Thor then reconciled after their discussion caused by Loki. The Avengers Frigga, Queen of Asgard and the adoptive mother of Loki saw him negotiating with Thanos and The Other the future of Earth. Odin then using black magic sent Thor to Earth to bring Loki and retrieve the Tesseract. Thor arrived late as Loki had already stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and had also killed eighty people. Thor eventually allies with the other heroes after briefly fought against Iron Man and Captain America. He informed the others that Loki has an army called the Chitauri and in exchange of Earth he would give them the Tesseract. Thor later faces Loki again, who had murdered the friend of Thor Agent Phil Coulson. After a fierce battle, Loki was defeated by Hulk, who thanks to his incredible strength managed to defeat him. Thor then took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard in order that both no cause more trouble on Earth. The Councilman Gideon Malick reproaches this to Nick Fury, who replied that he would not oppose Odin nor Thor. Thor: The Dark World In 2986 BC, Malekith, the leader of the dark elves wanted the universe was plunged back into eternal night by using the Aether. However, the noble Asgardian troops led by King Bor traveled to Svartalfheim to stop them. Both sides took heavy casualties but the Asgardians were able to snatch the Aether before Malekith used it. In a desperate attempt, Malekith ordered his soldiers to crash their ships against Asgardians, while he and the other soldiers escaped to plan his revenge. Finished the battle, Bor ordered his men to hide the ancient weapon since that they could not destroy due to its immense power. Thousands of years later, Thor and his father Odin discovered that Aether still existed and also the dark elves were not extinct. As Aether was in Asgard, Malekith and his troops were there to retrieve their weapon. During the attack there were many Asgardian casualties, including Queen Frigga. To prevent another attack, Thor and Loki took Jane Foster and traveled to Svartalfheim, where they will allow Malekith take the Aether and so destroy it forever. However, their plan does not go as they expected because the Aether could not be destroyed. On Earth, Thor managed to defeat Malekith after a fierce battle. After the battle, Sif and Volstagg traveled to Knowhere to meet Taneleer Tivan, better known as the Collector. On Tivan's museum, the two of them asked Tivan to protect the Aether at all coasts. Volstagg told Tivan that it was not wise to have two Infinity Stones in one place after this one and asked them why they had not stored it in their own vault. Sif and Volstagg left the room, where the Collector revealed to his assistant, Carina his desire to get the six Infinity Stones. Avengers: Age of Ultron In 2015, Thor and his teammates were informed about the location of Loki's scepter, which was lost during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. The God of Thunder using his incredible strength easily defeated the HYDRA soldiers;he during the fight asked Stark and Rogers to found the scepter at all costs. After the battle against HYDRA, Thor was happy to find the scepter. Days later, Thor learned that Stark used the scepter to create an AI which eventually decided to face his creator because he believed the Avengers were all killers. During one of the fights against Ultron, Thor was affected by Scarlet Witch's powers. He had a vision in which Heimdall blamed him of the imminent destruction of Asgard. After this vision, Thor contacted his friend Erik Selvig to find the Water of Sights. Thor could finally see his complete vision and realized that Stark was right. Thor went to the Avengers Tower, where he using his Mjolnir gave birth to synthetic android that Ultron and Helen Cho had designed. He explained that the gem that android had in his forehead was the most powerful gem in the universe and that the only way they could defeat Ultron. He and Stark eventually had reason as Vision was able to defeat Ultron. After Ultron's defeat, Thor returned to Asgard to discover who was in the search of the six Infinity Stones. Thor: Ragnarok'' Gallery Asgardians.jpg HogunFandralVolstagg-Thor.jpg Asg- Thor.jpg Loki-Thor-Movie-Wallpaper-5-1-.jpg Sif2-Thor.jpg Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Character groups Category:Warriors Category:Asgardians Category:Thor characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Gods Category:The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:What If...? Category:Acquired characters